Dear Fanfiction
by Sunnnyboi
Summary: Demigods in the Riordan universe are sending messages to me, telling me to publish these to the world! They have questions, jokes, and much criticism. Keep in mind, these are not anyone's opinions, they are just for humor. Rated T for mild language, crude references, and very angry demigods. (abandoned, might come back to it later) Also up for adoption, I guess.
1. Percy

**A/N: To everyone who has done a dear fanfiction story out there: plis no kill me for copyright. And I admit it. I did this because I saw someone else do it. No other reason.**

**Um, there will be mentions of some weird crap (inappropriate jokes/references/etc) so don't like, don't read.**

**04/02/2020 UPDATE: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING FIC**

**I have gotten hate comments saying that people can support whatever ship they want. THAT IS NOT THE PURPOSE OF THE STORY. I am not calling out non-canon shippers. In fact, I support a few of the ships myself. This fic is just a big what-if. What if the demigods had access to and they could write letters to authors expressing their opinions? Don't you think that the demigods would feel this way? It's just to write in a better perspective of them. So please, no more hate comments. And if you don't like it, just don't read it. I AM NOT INSULTING NON-CANON SHIPS. I AM NOT BEING RUDE ABOUT THAT. THIS IS NOT A STORY CALLING OUT OTHER WRITERS. **

**INTRO: DONE**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Percy here. I have a question for all of you weird writers out there that think I should be with someone other than Annabeth. What makes you guys think that I should be anyone else's boyfriend?!

We've kissed each other countless times and said the words "I love you" more than there are Harry Potter stories on here. Why should you write about me x everyone in the Riordan universe? And there are those weird stories where you put in your own character and make me fall in love with them.

Also, what the f

Shoot. Annabeth told me not to write swears. I'm writing in pen so I can't erase it. I hope that asianboiwithmath will bleep that out.

Sorry, getting off track. What the heck is Percabeth? That... that ship name is absolutely disgusting. Annabeth says it's cute. Can't you guys be more creative? I've read some pretty creative stories so why can't you? Fricking mortals. So clueless.

Wait. That makes demigods half dumb. I'm ending this letter right here so I stop embarrassing myself.

Keep writing Percabeth stories, and nothing else,

your favorite demigod, Percy


	2. Artemis

Dear Fanfiction,

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! I, Artemis, goddess of the moon, would never like a man, much less that upstart Perseus Jackson. What gave you writers the idea that Pertemis is a thing?! I should stick an arrow up your nose for the disrespect you have for me.

Of course, if there's a ship, there is a 99% chance that there are stories about me and that son of Poseidon doing... it. That is wrong on more levels than years I've lived!

First of all, if I had to lose my virginity, it wouldn't be to Perseus. He probably even has a small dick! Um, not that I've ever thought about anything like that. No, I would never break my vow to be an eternal maiden.

Second, I know you perverted writers write about Percy taking my HUNTERS' virginity, too. You know, that sticking an arrow up the nose of each and every one of you idea is sounding pretty good. DON'T. EVER. THINK. ABOUT. WRITING. ANYTHING. LIKE. THAT. AGAIN.

Third, stay away from my Hunters and me.

I hope that asianboiwithmath will pass on this message to the community. Or else he'll get an arrow up his nose, too.

100% virgin Artemis, signing out.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too offensive for being rated T. If the Greek gods are real, I would be scared out of my mind of Artemis. **


	3. Leo

Dear writers of fanfiction,

I just wanted to say, what gave you guys the idea that I was sexy? Not that I'm disagreeing, but I don't think I've ever said that I'm sexy. Ever.

But I guess all I can do is thank you for being my adoring fans. I wouldn't blame you if you fell in love with me. It's just natural. EMBRACE YOUR FEELINGS, LADIES. And, uh, maybe guys... I don't know... Just warning you guys now, I'm not into boys. So... sorry about the heartbreak, dudes. *Whispers* I'll be your friend though.

I'll give you guys 1 minute to guess what I'm doing right now. Hint: it's very sexy and Leo-like.

Tick tock, people! Time's running out!

YeS! i'M tWeRkInG!

Virtual cookie for anyone who guessed it! (::)

Oh, shoot. Calypso walked in on me. She's very angry and confused. I'd better go clean up my mess.

Goodbye for now,

a very sexy beast.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was certainly interesting. Shout Team Leo in the comments!**


	4. Apollo

Dear adoring fans,

It is I, Apollo. I've come to bless you amazing fans with a haiku.

_All da writers write_

_About the most amazing god_

_Because he is cool_

I'll let you guys guess who that amazing god is. And, no, it's not you, Father!

All of you writers put me in your story of course. I mean, who wouldn't? writing about me is the best thing that will happen in your short and miserable mortal lives. YOLF! That stands for, you only live forever! (When you're a god, of course.)

Artemis tells me that I'm the most annoying god in existence! But people only write crap about her, making her look like a... well, I can't say that here. I heard that asianboiwithmath publishes these letters as _rated T_, whatever that means. It should be rated A, for Apollo! Or maybe rated AA for Apollo is Awesome. I've heard about your stupid mortal schools and how they give out this thing called _grades_. HAH! We gods don't have to go through _school_. You humans think you've come _soooo_ far. Yet you are nothing more than an ant to us gods.

One day, one of the gods will get angry at you, (cough cough, I'm looking at you, Father) and you will disintegrate into ashes. Of course, I will do my best to protect the writers of me.

I heard that Rick Riordan is the storyteller of the gods. I might get him to write a story about me. Maybe about the recent, ah, embarrassing events that have happened. Yes, I will call them "The Trials of Apollo."

You humans better enjoy that book.

Or else I will smite you,

the hottest god of all, Apollo.

* * *

**A/N: Apollo is honestly my favorite god to "receive letters from." So very funny. (Half-hearted) XD. **

**See you guys in... hmm. It will probably take about 5 seconds to skip to the next chapter.**

**See you guys in 5 seconds!**


	5. Annabeth

Dear mortals,

A very angry Annabeth here. Recently, Percy and I went to the movie theatre for a date. What do we find? A freaking Percy Jackson movie. Percy's all like, "Hey Annabeth, hey Annabeth, we should go watch that movie. It's based on us!"

So we watch.

First of all, who the freak made this movie?! It's nothing like the truth. We didn't fight a Hydra on our quest for the bolt. Where's the part where we almost get killed by Crusty the water mattress salesman? The master bolt doesn't even look the same. Percy was yelling at the screen the whole time! How embarrassing.

Second, WE DIDN'T LOOK LIKE 16-YEAR-OLDS AT THAT TIME! We were young and small, and we weren't that tall! Everything is so... broken, as Percy likes to call it.

Third, most of the monsters don't even look realistic. I mean, it is a kids movie, but still! Learn your Greek mythology people!

Fourth, Percy doesn't look that handsome. And look, he's screaming at me that he is the most beautiful savior of Olympus.

So I want you movie directors to know: you have incurred the wrath of... uh, Athena and Poseidon. One day, you're gonna get run over by a chariot. Boom! Take that ya ugly piece of... Nope, can't say that here. Fricking asianboi and his rated T stories.

This is the daughter of Athena, signing out until next time (which will be when we watch the second movie).

PS. You directors better make Percy less handsome in the next movie.

PPS. Did you know that PS means post-script? Like you have extra to write after your letter is finished? Crap, Percy is telling me to stop making the readers and asianboi bored. Who would get bored of learning though?

* * *

**A/N: Me. I would get bored. But I'm Asian so my motto is "well, the more you know." So I am required by Azn law to be not bored when learning.**

**Kidding... **

**It's been almost 3 years since I've watched the movie so don't blame me if I left out some things.**

**And it's almost too embarrassing to talk about. This not-really-a-story got 3 favorites and 3 follows in the first like, week. My other story has around 4 and it was live for about 1.5 months! *Sigh* I will never understand you readers.**

**That's it for this letter, **

**BYEeEeEeEeE!**


	6. Nico

Dear Fanfiction,

This is Nico. I just wanted to complain about the zombie people here. I can't keep replacing the floating lamps every time Father is away. One day, I swear to Hades, those dumb zombie will get kicked out and will have to find a job in the mortal world. Maybe in the two Camps. Either way, I want them gone from my, er, Father's palace.

Oh, did you say Solangelo? Of course, you did.

Well, we're doing pretty good. I hope he doesn't prank me again on my birthday. Last time he put a fake grenade under my pillow my ear was ringing for months. But I love Will. Don't let him know I said that to the world. I'm supposed to be the insecure and quiet guy who's been through too much in his life, blah, blah, blah. And Will's supposed to be the person who saved me from darkness, because he is the light (literally. I saw him glow once when he got mad) in my life and brought happiness, blah, blah, blah.

Shut up. If I hear that again from someone, I will shove a femur up your... Too harsh? Fine. I will personally break your writing hand. Better?

Also, I saw your favorite character list, asianboi. What you said about Will was certainly... interesting. I like that you care so much about me, but I'm taken. **(Who says I want to date you?!)**

What do I think about Percy? Um, next question. Will is looking. (Kidding, Solace.)

I mean, he's a great guy. He's saved me countless times. But he's too... immature, to say the least. I can't believe I ever had a crush on that guy. But now, I'm just happy for him. He's got a great girlfriend. I heard that they were getting married VERY soon. And marriage leads to kids. Sometimes.

I can't say I want a little Percy running around New Rome, swinging Riptide and basically causing havoc. Classic Percy.

But anyway, my time here is up.

Death Boy, Bone Head, Ambassador of Pluto, son of Hades, child of Death, running out of things to say now,

signing out.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I honestly enjoyed writing that chapter. Nico is my favorite character. So I had to write one about him. I made more than a few jokes. Again, THIS AIN'T MY OPINION! Don't take offense! not that anyone would, judging from the reviews. (Me from the future: *sigh* I put a note on chapter one... ugh)**

**Thank you all for supporting my story, that's it for today!**


	7. Jason

Dear Fanfiction,

This is Jason, writing from Elysium. I can't say how sorry I am to all you Jason fans. It's not my fault that I died. Go take it out on the Fates, Caligula, or, hell, even Rick Riordan himself! But that's not the point of this letter.

I got to see everyone again! Nico talked to his dad about letting me go to the movies with all my friends. There were tears, hugging, and lots of punching. My arm is bruised in twenty different places.

Piper was first to greet me. It was awkward and I don't want to talk about it.

Annabeth came to me next and she hugged me for a full minute before punching me. Damn, that girl hits HARD! Don't get in a fistfight with her.

Percy didn't hug me, unfortunately. I'm kidding. I've seen enough Jercy stories and they're disgusting. Much offense, Percy.

Frank almost crushed my ribs with his hug. That not-so-lil' teddy bear.

Hazel kissed me on the cheek. Piper got mad at that, for some reason.

Nico... He's so much more mature now. He was mature before, but now it went from here _ to here *! Didn't really know how to portray that. And since you asked, asianboi, yes, Solangelo forever. (Yaaay!)

I only met the people I knew. They all punched me. Sad face.

Oh, yeah, Annabeth invited the original 7 and a few more demigods to the movies to watch The Sea of Monsters. Something about the first movie being bad and wanting to judge the second one, too?

It really was bad. Percy isn't that handsome. Annabeth and I high-fived each other for that. I zapped Percy because he had tears in his eyes and he got mad at me. We had a massive water fight at camp after that.

"Oh, yeah? You wanna play like that? Bring it on, Sparky!"

But yeah, don't cry over my loss. Don't grieve for eternity. It was meant to happen. The Fates decreed it. I'm having fun in Elysium. I even met the legendary Charles Beckendorf that saved the world.

So please, move on with your life. It won't do any good to grieve.

This is Sparky writing this letter with my own dead hands.

Byeeee!

* * *

**A/N: Rick shouldn't have killed off Jason! 20th Century Fox shouldn't have tried to make that movie! I shouldn't have more reviews on this story than my ones with actual effort in them! GAH!**

**Until next time, Percy Jackson fans.**


	8. Bianca

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. I only own the words on this chapter. I do not even own the idea of "Dear Fanfiction." I am also not Rick Riordan. Twenty other disclaimers saying that I do not own things and whatnot.**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

Hi! It's Octavian, writing to you from the depths of the mysteries of prophecies.

I'm here to ask for advice. So I... uh... have a crush on this girl, and I want to ask her out! You wanna know who it is? Rachel! The other Oracle-type person.

What was that? I'm not an Oracle? Well, EXCUSE me! I'll have you know that **_I_** prophesied the end of the world! **_I_** was the one to welcome that disgusting Greek into Rome! **_I _**was the one! Not anyone else! The war would've been lost if not for me! **(Deep breaths, Octavian.)**

Gah! I bet asianboi put in a little message saying, "Deep breaths, Octavian." No, I will not!

... Ah, did I say disgusting Greek?

RACHELIMSORRYFORINSULTINGYOURPEOPLEPLEASEFORTHELOVEOFAPOLLOFORGIVEME

(If you ever want a teddy bear you can always come over, I have a large collection of only the most prophecetiacal bears in my room. I'll even give you my 100% pegasus down teddy bear. No pegasi were harmed in the making of this product.)

Sorry, getting off track. Where was I... oh yeah, advice.

I may be overreacting. I mean, who could resist my awesomeness and very existant muscles?! Yes, all the girls will love me. **(I'm pretty sure everyone who has met you hate you.)**

No! Don't even think about inserting another one of your stupid author's notes in the middle of your story! Everyone hates those, anyway. **(I swear on the Styx I will only use those for this story, and maybe other stories when they completely, actually, legitly, need them. I also refuse to spell legitimately right.)**

Gah! I hate you!

Octavian signing out!

* * *

**A/N: ...Is this... an update? What even was this story? I don't remember, it's been so long since I read this because stupid asianboi (Me from the future: it's Sunnnyboi. Three n's) won't update his stories!**

**All jokes aside, let's get on with this so that I don't get flamed even more. No, Leo, stay out of this.**

**This chapter was requested by junebug.**

**Thank you to fifty other people for reviewing! I am not on computer so I am too lazy to switch between my story and this document just to give credits. Sorry. Until next time, amazing fans.**

**-Asianboi**


	9. Octavian

Dear fanfiction,

I wrote this to tell you about Nico. He's been through so much in his life, yet he preservered through it all and finally found happiness. I'm so proud of him.

I'm going to be reborn soon. Try for Isles of the Blest. So I wanted to write this before my memories are washed away in the Lethe.

I wanted to thank everyone I journeyed with, everyone who welcomed me and Nico. You guys have been such a big part in my life as a demigod. Thank you.

I hope that being reborn was a good choice. I'm gonna forget everything and everyone. I'm going to forget Nico. I don't know if I'll get into Elysium again. I'm sending out my love for anyone who went through similar things Nico went through.

I guess this is goodbye until who knows when.

Bianca

P.S: Have you ever thought about how every Imagine Dragons song kinda relates to Nico? Search up viper mist on youtube and watch his/her videos. Especially the Imagine Dragons ones.

* * *

**A/N: I had tears in my eyes as I wrote this. Eff you, Rick. *Weakly hitting my pillow* I hate you, I fricking hate you, why... *sob***

**And the songs really do relate to Nico.**

**This chapter was requested by** **Junebug**. **To her/him, I have a Hazel letter inbound, but I'm out of ideas. Stay tuned.**

**That's all I have to say for now.**


	10. Sally and Paul

Dear Fanfiction community,

Heyo Fanfiction! This is Sally and Paul. We just wanted to say thank you for those amazing stories about our son! But there's one thing missing... You guys haven't been writing much with Estelle in them...

We want to see a fanfic about Estelle! Maybe one with an older version of her?

No this is not asianboi's opinion, he specifically said that this story was not going to be used to express his own opinions.

But anyway, I can't believe Percy is almost in college! We're so proud of him! How about you guys write a story about Percy's senior years going into college? And studying "surfing." I can't believe he said that. **(And I'm guessing Percy is yelling at you for telling the whole world that? Don't worry Perce, they already know.)**

I really love this website. And app. Try the app.

Asianboi is getting some love on his stories. Just like one of his reviewers said, don't worry, we're sure that you will become popular in the future.

Love you all!

\- Sally and Paul

* * *

**A/N: Really. 25. Firggin. Reveiws. Wyh. On my storei that deosn't reqiure any wokr. God frigigng dagn it. **

**Ahem. Sorry. **

**I should just say thank you and never mention it again.**

**Claptrapfan64: Okay... I didn't know that Hercules was wary of her... unless I missed something in the books? And yes, everyone hates the movies.**

**Cari: Team Leo! Oh, maybe I was wrong about everyone hating the movies. Is your friend okay in the head? Haha, kidding, everyone has different opinions and they all matter. Yes... Good thing he is... Not that this story was posted on fanfiction fanFICTION... I totally am Rick Riordan and it is now canon that Jason is having fun in Elysium.**

**Guest: ... I don't know how to reply to that... But I have been writing pretty bad for the first few chapters on every story I wrote. Rewrite coming soon.**

**Guest #2 (or same one, idk): #BadBoySupreme #TeamLeo #SupremeCommanderoftheArgo2 #RIPArgo2 #Argo3 #Runningoutofhashtags**

**MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Yes. It is disturbing. That is exactly why I wrote it. ;)**

**Mr. Salvos: I am currently working on a Hazel chapter but I hit a major writer's block. Literally. A block of writing fell on my computer and broke everything. This writing is from my phone, which, fortunately, has survived the bombing. And to answer your question... Spoilers. I don't want to post it on here and I don't know if you want to know... #DontBlameAsianboi**

**Yes, I will reply to every review from now on.**

**That's it for now!**


	11. Luke

**A/N: So this will be a little different from other chapters, I had this idea. What if I did something like a Q/A with some of the characters? Just to switch it up a bit? So here it is! Please tell me in the comments if I should do this. On to the story!**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

This is Luke writing from Elysium. Before I am reborn, like Bianca.

Asianboi came to visit me and the bois in Elysium. He especially wanted to see me, to interview me. I'll write that below. But first, I have a message.

I just wanted to know how you guys are doing in the mortal world. I did save it, but not without the help of everyone. I just wanted to say thank you. All you readers as well. Rick couldn't have done it without you all.

I don't regret sacrificing myself for the world. It was a good choice. At least I could do something good before dying. And I'm sorry to the people I hurt because of Kronos. Really, it wasn't me in control. I'm just glad that I could break free of his control before... well, I don't want to dwell on what could've happened.

And I've heard that you guys fought Gaia. Asianboi brought news. That must have been a hard battle.

That's all I have for now. Wish me luck in my new life.

* * *

**Q/A:**

Asianboi: How does Elysium serving you?

Luke: I mean, it's great, but I'm leaving it soon, without any memories, so...

Asianboi: That sucks, but at least you have a chance at the Isles of the Blest. Do you think you would get there?

Luke: Haha! I'm not sure, not that I would remember anything from before. I see the islands far off in the distance, and it looks great there. I don't know if I'll get my memories back again after...

Asianboi: Well good luck. You'll need it.

JPAnderson: After 5 books of you trying to kill him, Percy still ends up with the girl. And she doesn't love you. You must feel like a complete loser, why would you want to come back and get your ass kicked again?

Luke: ... Annabeth... she did love me, as a brother. I guess... I had some time to think in Elysium. Sure that statement shocked me, but I got over it. She was a good sister. And I'm happy for Percabeth. I don't feel like a loser. As for why I would come back? I don't feel like I deserved Elysium after being controlled by a Titan and almost killing everyone. And why do you think I will get my ass kicked? I don't even have one right now! I'm a spirit! I don't like your attitude, JPAnderson.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I know it's short, but I'll take requests from people for questions to ask "Luke." This will continue until later chapters. And please give me some ideas on characters to do next. Junebug gave me a lot, but I can't figure out what to write for most of them.**

**Flashpoint Paradox: Who is Malcolm Pace? I'm pretty sure that's the guy from Athena cabin... he hasn't appeared in a book since Titan War! XD I'll consider it.**

**JPAnderson: Did you... just... spoil... Tyrant's Tomb? Because I don't remember that part of Reyna's story. But I will certainly consider adding a letter from Reyna.**

**Thanks, everyone!**

**-Asianboi**

* * *

**Update: JPAnderson, thank you for your support. Everyone else, follow his example. XD. Kidding, review if you want. I won't force you. But it will help a lot. Still taking suggestions for characters and questions for Luke. **

**Bye! LUV YA ALL!**


	12. Reyna

Dear fanfiction,

I heard some of you were requesting a letter from me. About my life though? That's kinda personal.

...

Sigh, I guess you guys and asianboi want me to tell you. This should be a story instead of a letter...

Well, Hylla and I lived in San Juan, Puerto Rice. Er, Rico. I swear asianboi's asianness is rubbing off... Anyway, Hylla is 6 years older than me. Our father, Julian Ramirez-Arenallo was abusive even before I was born. Every day, it would get worse. Something like PTSD from war? I never got the chance to ask. Hylla and I would run away from home, but we didn't go far. We couldn't leave our only family. One day, we came home and our dad... wasn't human. He was a ghost. A mania. And... I vaporized him. Sent him to the Underworld. I was only ten, and I killed a spirit from Greek/Roman mythology. Camp Jupiter does not know this. If they did, I would have more entertaining things to worry about other than writing this letter.

Hylla knew the dangers of the world. She taught me all about being a demigod. The police couldn't figure out how our dad suddenly disappeared. After that, we didn't have anyone to go to. We just wandered for the first few weeks, hiding from the police. Then hope came. There was a woman. She offered to help us, give us a job. We didn't know better, so we took the offer and we were boated to Circe's Island. We were taken good care of, the people there were super nice. Neither of us knew that we were working for a sorceress. None of the workers knew about what happened behind the doors of that mysterious room where guinea pigs squealed and only men went. Wait... That sounded funny. It wasn't, trust me.

We lived there for 3 years. We were well fed and taken good care of, but that all changed one summer when Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase came to our spa. Hylla greeted them and led the two teens into the spa. (This is where Hylla takes over.)

Hello, fanfiction. I'm here to help out my dear sister on this letter, so let's keep this short. I took Annabeth into the garden to discuss what to give her. Again, we didn't know what happens to all the men in Circe's room. That creepy wh... never mind. Annabeth was delighted at the fact that she was going to be completely comfortable here. We did her makeover and everything. But when Percy let all those pirates loose, we ran to each other first. The pirates captured us and held us prisoners. Thanks to our mother, we learned how to fight quickly, and earned the respect of the pirates. In Seattle, I was recruited by the Amazons. Reyna was left to fend for herself.

Fortunately, Lupa found me. Her pack trained me and I quickly passed her trials. And I was sent to New Rome... where I currently am. I'm tired... If you want to hear about me becoming Praetor, or Hylla becoming Queen, just request again... I'm running out of room on this letter anyway.

See you all next time,

\- Hylla Twice-Kill, Queen of the Amazons, and Reyna, Praetor of New Rome

* * *

**A/N: JP, someone's gonna kill you for making me write all that. Er, I mean, making Reyna and Hylla write all that. But I rewrote it... I don't have much to say for this chapter, so let's ask for a fav, review, and follow. **

**Ok, guys, if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a favorite and comment down below, and follow so that you don't miss any updates. Don't forget to ask Luke some questions, because there's a Q/A going on. Chapter 11. **

**I hope you enjoyed, and see you next time. **

**\- Asianboi**


	13. Hazel

Dear fanfiction,

It's been a long time, hasn't it? Yes, it's me, Hazel. I had... uh, things to do. Stuff like setting up easy transportation between the two camps. And fighting things. A lot of things.

But anyway, I'm here now! I don't even know why I'm writing this letter!

... **(Pretend that Hazel is shuffling through papers because this is a letter and she told me to put this here.)**

Ah, right! You guys were asking for me! Oh, I'm so popular!! I love you all!

Frank tells me that I'm acting like a famous pop singer now. I don't know how I can sing pop?

... **(Pretend that Frank is telling her that pop is a type of music. Again, this was requested by Hazel.)**

Oh!! Okay! I still have to get used to the "modern world." So sorry!

Well, I have no reason for writing this letter, so I'll just update you guys on what's happening!

The Frazel relation**ship** is still afloat! I don't know what the heck that means, but Frank told me to say it!

**(Don't mind me, just highlighting the funny - ahem, important parts.)**

New Rome is as good as ever! The Fifth Cohort finally regained the respect of the others, but they're still holding it over our heads that we were the ones that lost the eagle in the first place and blah, blah, blah. **(*INHALES* ... again, don't mind me, I'm just doin' what she's telling me to do.)**

Holy ROFL vegan bricks! I mean cupcakes! That was a long letter. I'm out of breath just from writing this monstrosity!

HEYZAL OUT!

* * *

**A/N: ... Well, it certainly has been a long time... *braces self for much pain from fans*****I am so sorry, guys, I just had a lot of things happening to me. I also had to finish up a month long chapter.**

**(clears throat for advertisement and inhales deeply)**

**GUYS, PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW IF YOU ENJOYED AND BE SURE TO CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES! ALSO BE SURE TO VISIT ONE OF MY NEWER STORIES, LINKED UNIVERSES!** **(Me from the future again: uh. hi. discontinued :) haha. o yeah and all the stories are gone now)**

**ASIANBOIWITHMATH OUT!! (of breath)**


	14. Kymopoleia

Dear fanfiction,

I wanted to write a letter fanfiction to give my respect to Jason. I must say, I really will miss Jason Grace. At least he died for a good cause. Before he died, he promised me merchandising rights and a shrine of Temple Hill. He didn't get the shrine built, but the planning was all done.

Jason... when I met him, he was inside Dylan. Er, what? Don't... don't mind that sentence.

We were underwater and Percy was slowing dying from poison while we talked about action figures. Oh, I must really watch my words. I make it sound worse.

He made quite an impression on me. Maybe because I'm so into Superman? Yes, he is a blond Superman. With lightning powers. Also the son of the King of the Greek, supposedly mythological, gods. Pretty close.

I shouldn't have sided with Gaia in the first place. I'll admit, that was a very stupid thing I did. I give my apologies to the crew of the Argo II.

I hope you guys can fix all the damage done indirectly or directly by me. Good luck.

Also, hi mom and dad! I hope I actually get recognized by Poseidon and Amphridite because they never loved me...

AND PLEASE BUY SOME KYMOPOLEIA ACTION FIGURES AS SOON AS YOU CAN!

Kudos to Jason Grace.

-Kym

* * *

**A/N: GUYS! I'm back to updating on a regular basis now! It's been so long... **

**As for the Hazel chapter haters, *ahem* Mr. Salvos *cough, I'm sorry about that stupid chapter. I hit a major writer's block and I had to update as soon as possible because it's been a while and... *sigh* It was rushed... I'm so sorry about that...**

**Junebug requested this chapter by saying "any of the gods Percy and Co. have met." Thank you. It really got me thinking and led to two chapters. This is one of them. And I feel like there will be a chain of related chapters... Kym was the key to it all!**

**JPAnderson: Okay, you almost gave me a heart attack with that one... gods, go to the Fields of Punishment, JP! Kidding, luv ya.**

**merendinoemiliano (I hope I spelled that right): Sweet!**

**Mr. Salvos: The major explanation is up there . And what did you mean by 12-year-old Percy is OP? Just cause he killed a mythological beast that he knew nothing about until 2 minutes ago with his bare hands... yeah, you're right. PERCY OP! **

**Until next time, folks! **

**-asianboiwithmath**


	15. Thalia

**TYRANT'S TOMB SPOILERS! ANYTHING IN BOLD IS A SPOILER! THE WHOLE FIRST PART IS A SPOILER! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS FOR THE FOURTH BOOK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER!** **AAAAAAAA**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

This is Thalia. Haven't heard from me in a while, have you? Well, I'm here now. And I have some criticism. A LOT of criticism.

**Let's start off with Reyna. She joined the Hunters and she's fitting in well. But before that, I heard that the Romans were shipping her with me? Yes, that's right. You heard correctly.**

**Aphrodite said that no demigod or mortal would heal her heart. She's had crushes on a number of people. They all pretty much rejected her. (F in chat.) She even thought about dating Octavian at one point. Just... eww.**

**But now she's happy and with family. She probably will become my successor, but I don't like to think about my death. *shrugs***

Next point: what's next for demigods.

As you know, we hunt monsters for Artemis and help out wherever we can in the demigod world. The Second Titan War. The Second Giant War. And the Trials of Apollo. Oh, by the way, we don't know what happened to him. Most of us, no scratch that, all of us, would like to see him go. But the gods need him back. Whatever.

But what's next? Another threat to the world? Chaos himself? We don't know. There aren't any signs. But ever since the Great Stirring (Titan's Curse), monsters have been getting more powerful. Rare monsters came back from Tartarus. Just yesterday, two of us were killed by Dr. Thorn. Again. That- (Oh, wow. Harsh. Gotta bleep that one out for sure.)

The point is, the next threat could be anything. We have to expect the unexpected. There might be another war. Of course, you mortals wouldn't know that anything was going on.

Onto the third point: Fanfictions about me.

You already know what's coming. You know what's coming because it has been mentioned before by Artemis herself. The way you mortals think about her... just, ugh.

The same goes for me and the Hunters. No more fanfictions that portray us as... a toy for men. *AHEM* *cough* *cough* You know what I mean. I'm trying to keep this PG as possible, but that failed when I mentioned Octavian. That son of a gorgon... Son of Neptune reference! I mean what I totally don't know what that book is

Gods dang you and your rated T stories! You- (Watch your language! I'm tempted to write a fanfiction about me cleaning your mouth with soap!)

\- Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunt

* * *

**A/N: Oh. Well hello there. Haven't seen you guys in a while. Please don't get mad. I'll just... be in that corner and wait for your anger to dissipate. **

**Well, for now, here you go. **

**JPAnderson (here we go again... *sigh*): Octavian chapter sounds good. Do you want me to replace the chapter or add onto it or make a new one? Thanks for your continued support :).**

**Guest: (Kym) Oh, you asked for me? Yeah, Jason's dead. Big bummer. Also, not sarcasm. And 50 pence sounds good. (Psst, asianboi, what's "pence?")**

**Also: 50 reviews by 2020! CAN WE DO IT?!** (Yes we did it. Thanks you guys lol)

**-asianboiwithmath**


	16. Magnus

Dear fanfiction,

Hey dudes, wassup? Magnus here. Son of Frey, wielder of Sumarbrander, the annoying blond guy (read asianboi's story. It has me in it. ME!), all those work. Helheim, you can even call me King Magnus, but I'm not picky. I heard some of you guys were requesting for my letter. So I decided to send one to you guys.

...

Let's see... wait, does that say "Percy Jackson and the Olympians story"? Oh, shoot. I'm not supposed to be here. Eh, whatever. I'm here now.

Asianboi asked me the other day if dating Alexa means I'm bisexual since she/he is... well, she/he.

GAH! Stupid autocorrect! I meant Alex. Let me try that again.

Asianboi asked me the other day if dating _Alex_ means I'm bisexual since she/he is... well, she/he. There we go. Honestly? I have no idea. (Great. I'm probably not gonna go search that up on Google. Same goes for the... wow, 112 genders as of 2019.) I don't really want to elaborate.

And he also asked me if Valhalla is similar to the Lotus Hotel and Casino. I did some research. And by that, I mean asking Percy. Long answer short, it's similar.

Alex is asking me to actually answer that one. Gods damn you.

Well, Valhalla has better rooms than Lotus, but it doesn't have an indoor waterslide or bungee jump thing, whatever you call it. And the gaming systems here are pathetic. I would like to visit that place one day. (...)

(Insert slapping and grunting as Magnus and Sam fight for the keyboard. Lots of slapping. Like, "slapslapslap" slapping, not "slap slap slap" slapping. And grunting. Don't forget the grunting.)

This is Alex. Hey guys. I'm just gonna end the letter here. Since Magnus and Sam are fighting, and their fights last a _looong _time.

\- Alex

* * *

**A/N: Somebody once told me that writing has power. You can lead the readers in a completely different direction and have it end up very... off. It's up to the reader's imagination, how they see it. **

**"Like, "slapslapslap" slapping, not "slap slap slap" slapping. And grunting. Don't forget the grunting." **

**Yeah. Hope that wasn't too much. **

**Again, my aim is 50 reviews by 2020! If you're new to this story, help me out by favoriting and following!**

**MKDemigodZ-Warrior: Yeah, Thalia is scary. I wanna meet her. And the Meg chapter... I'll think about it. Good idea.**

**Tiaqua Neptune: I ALSO LOVE THE CURSING BLEEPS THERE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! And I'll probably add that in a later chapter. Stay tuned, I have some very funny ideas flowing right now for that. (Evil laugh)**

**Aliza: Lmayo is all _I_ gotta say. **

**merendinoemiliano: Thank you! ****Glad that you agree with me about Arty! (Please don't blast me, Artemis, for calling you that. Mistakes may have been made.) ****And I'm sad too... R.I.P. Jason. Chiron chapter sounds good though.**

**JPAnderson: Letters to him explaining all the ways he should die again? Hmm... I WONDER WHAT THE DEMIGODS HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT *WINK* *WINK*** **(Oh I didn't do that chapter... sorry)**

**claptrapfan64 (I absolutely love saying that name): Thanks! I hope I will make it to 50 reviews! And 50 chapters by 2025? Uh, I probably won't have time, since I'm going into high school now... I'll try my best!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! BYEEE!**

**\- asianboiwithmath**


	17. Chiron

Dear fanfiction,

Hello, dear readers. I am Chiron. Not Charon, Chiron. Merendinoemiliano requested for a letter from me. I don't have much to talk about, so I will give you an update on what's going on at Camp Half-Blood.

Recently, our dining pavilion and everything around it was destroyed by the Colossus Neurotic. Apollo's… problem brought it here. No, I am not saying it's his fault. He actually defeated the massive statue.

Fortunately, our Hephaestus and Athena kids rebuilt the dining pavilion even better than before. It has new marble columns, cushioned seats (Mr. D: Finally. You annoying brats did something good for once.), and a new floor. The crack that Mr. di Angelo made was patched. Somehow, word got out that it was Nico. It was there for so long that the campers started calling it Hades' Crack.

(SomnusTagus:

_Leo on his first day at Camp: "What's that?"_

_Will: "Oh, that's Hades' Crack. We woke up one day and _poof!_ Crack."_

_Leo: "Did you name it Crack so that we can **crack** jokes about it?"_

_Will **cracked** a smile. Will: "That's Camp Half-Blood for you."_

_Leo **cracked** a smile as well._

He or she is not very sorry for giving me the inspiration for this.)

Our dear campers are very fine. No more trees that whispered in their heads, no more Labyrinth (or so we think). Everything is peaceful here. We're finally getting a break after all those years of war preparations and war. They're back to their normal activities.

Oh, and here are our guests, Artemis and Thalia.

I'll let asianboi take over.

-Chiron

* * *

Artemis and Thalia walked into the Big House, where they saw Chiron sitting in a wheelchair and writing a letter. Chiron looked up.

"Ah, Lady Artemis, Lieutenant Thalia, welcome. You're just in time," Chiron said.

Artemis looked at the letter. "Oh. So you're writing to asianboi, too. He/she is a good person."

"You mean you don't know asianboi's gender?" **(Me from the future evilly laughing as I reread my own stories)**

"There are some things beyond the power of the gods."

"Yes, Lady Artemis. Shall I get the soap?" Chiron glanced at Thalia to see her reaction. She blanched.

"W-wait, you were serious about that?" Thalia stuttered. "No way. I'm not doing it."

Artemis ignored her and Chiron excused himself to go get soap.

"Thalia, you know why we're doing this. You can't displease the community. There are things far more powerful than gods out there," Artemis said without looking at her second-in-command.

"But Milady!" Thalia whined.

Chiron wheeled himself back into the room holding a bar of Dove soap and dishwashing soap. He had that glint in his eyes that he got whenever he was going to do something entertaining. Percy had described it once. He said it scared him.

Thalia started to back up. "Oh, no. Oh, shi-" (This is why we're doing it.)

She reddened. "Ah, I meant... shizdoodle...?"

Chiron smiled and held out the two items for Artemis to take. "Which do you think we should use to wash her mouth with?"

Artemis grinned back. "Thalia's choice."

The daughter of Zeus was cornered. Literally and figuratively. She backed up into a corner. "Um, I choose the dishwashing soap because it says 'for sensitive skin.'"

Thalia took the bottle with shaky hands and opened the cap. Everyone started gagging at the smell. "No! Can I choose the bar soap?"

"NO!" Artemis and Chiron said simultaneously.

Thalia sighed and tipped the bottle back. The clear blue liquid inside started moving slowly towards her mouth.

The moment it touched her tongue, Thalia spit it out and reached for a cup of water. "OH MY GODS! HOLY CARP! HADES' GYM SHORTS!" She started spewing profanities and chugged the water, which only made it worse. She spit _that_ back out along with a bunch of bubbles.

Thalia just stared blankly in shock. "My mouth... just got a bubble bath... with extra gasoline."

Chiron and Artemis laughed while Thalia tried to rinse out the taste.

"Oh my gods, Thalia! Your face when you tasted the soap! HAHAHA!" Artemis laughed.

Chiron doubled over (as far as he could in a wheelchair) and almost toppled forward. Thalia just ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: You guys asked for it. I gave it. Happy? I just made Thalia gargle with dishwashing soap. It's traumatizing.**

**I did research on the most disgusting type of soap!**

**MythBeliever101 (amerrycan hiding! Good to see you!): Thanks! I dunno my gender as well! ...er, what?**

**Butterflies765: I write fanfiction to make people smile; it's good to know that I am succeeding! Oh, and thanks for the contribution to my 50 review goal! And it seems that everyone doesn't know my gender...**

**50 reviews by 2020! WE CAN DO IT!**

**45 reviews! Thank you all, and I love you guys!**

**Bye!**

**-asianboiwithmath**


	18. Rachel

Dear fanfiction,

Hey peoples! It's Rachel! Oh, please imagine a very sarcastic and annoying voice for the next sentence where I make fun of Octavian.

"It's Octavian, writing to you from the depths of prophecies!"

That idiot. And he has a crush on me? Just... ew. And I don't want your teddy bears. Although I've seen the advertisements for those prophetical 100% pegasus down bears. I want them.

That reminds me... I haven't spewed green smoke in a while.

...

Oh, shoot. That makes it sound like I vape or something. Lmayo. (Don't ask.)

I haven't spewed any prophecies lately. I mean, the Oracle is _temporarily incapacitated_, but still.

I wonder how Apollo is doing.

I wonder how Percy is doing.

I also hate winter. Just wanted to throw that out there. (Shut up, Red. _Reference to something, XD_)

Oh, and because asianboi asked, I DID speak a prophecy in the middle of school. None of the mortals noticed though. Gotta love Mist.

I also got a hundred on the test after that.

Hm... I just imagined animated me and Annabeth taking a selfie saying "Besties!" after writing that.

\- Rachel Elizabeth Dare

* * *

**A/N: Wow. One month to go, and we have 51 reviews! Oh ma gosh, I love you guys!****You guys helped me reach my goal! Thank you to everyone, for sticking with me through writer's block and late updates! HOLY SHIIIIIIIIZ**

**And in return for over 50 reviews, I give you guys a short chapter! XD!****I hit writer's block again... Any requests for characters?**

**SortaCats: Haha. And Arty gets scarier in later chapters, stay tuned.**

**JPAnderson: Yeah, I don't think I can get 50 reviews by 2020. You're totally not my 51st review.**

**Guess my gender! Yeet!**

**I hope you enjoyed, and will always be at my side (virtually)**! **(Me from the future: ew cringe, get out of here, 2019 asianboi)**

**\- asianboiwithmath**


	19. Drew

Dear fanfiction,

What's up, Dumpster Queen? I get to write a letter to asianboi and you don't. Suck it, loser. Psh, like _that_ girl would ever get to be popular.

Oh my gods, I have _so_ many things I want to say to McLean in this letter. Unfortunately, asianboi has made this story rated T. Hmph. I guess I'll just have to seduce asianboi into changing that.

Please, I don't know asianboi's gender. I don't care. I have my ways...

I honestly can't believe Jason died. He was so _hot_. Er, I meant powerful. Although he is hot... Anyway, he died a heroic death, saving Apollo and - eurgh - McLean. He honestly should've left Piper and saved himself. Because then I'll be with him~

And I could've been, if Piper didn't interfere. She _humiliated_ me in front of my cabin!! Grr... And she changed what the Aphrodite cabin is all about. Breaking hearts.

The best I can hope for is that she dies like Silena. They were both traitors, embarrassments to our mom.

Oh, and that reminds me, we share the same mom. Why me?! I refuse to believe that the legendary Tristan McLean and Aphrodite had a kid as ugly as her. She's probably someone else's kid and got thrown in the dumpster 'cause she was so ugly then Tristan took pity on her and adopted her.

**(Can you, uh, tone it down like, twenty notches?)**

And I will not tone it down. I bet you forty drachmas that asianboi told me to tone it down.

Why, Aphrodite?! Why did you let McLean take over the cabin?! It was great when _I _was counselor. And shut up, Lacy. You too, Michael.

All I want now is for a change in leadership. And I have the perfect way to do that. **(Ooh, insert an evil laugh here, thank you very much.)**

\- Drew

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I got like 6 reviews in 5 hours. Holy carp on a stick.****That's 58, bois!**

**This chapter was requested by ****Butterflies765.**

**My new goal is 15 favorites or follows by 2020. Since 50 reviews was broken pretty quickly. Thanks to all.**

**\- asianboiwithmath **


	20. Atlas

Dear fanfiction,

Hello, demigods and mortals. I am here to wreak vengeance upon your world! YOU CANNOT STOP ME!

Shut up, Thor. I know I was imprisoned under the sky you're holding up now, but now I am free! The demigods cannot stop me again!

...

Okay, now you can't talk. Zeus, he was being so annoying, talking about how the demigods and einherjar stopped a bunch of apocalypses and stuff...

Now, where was I?

Oh, yes. Wreaking vengeance upon your world. After this letter is finished I must gather the Titans and storm Camp Jupiter, then we must march to New York! You demigods can't stop a unified assault. And once the war is over, I will stick Perseus Jackson under the sky, where he can live forever. We'll just use some healing magic on him every now and then, don't worry.

... Thor, how did you get the sock out of your mouth?

(Insert muffled grunt)

Nevermind.

You mortals should write more stories with me in it. I heard asianboiwithmath is gonna include me in one. Ah... did I just spoil the story? Whatever, once I enslave every mortal, they can write about me. I'll just slowly pick off the bad writers and leave the good ones. Yes... It's all coming together...

Asianboi asked me if I knew any other pantheons of gods. Well, I've met this cute Mayan god before, and there was this Japanese jerk god, and I've also met a fox god. Don't ask. It didn't go well.

So, by my Titanic logic, I can confirm that the Greeks are the best.

SHUT THE TARTARUS UP, THOR! I SWEAR, DO YOU WANT ME TO GET THE GOD-TAPE OUT?!

\- Atlas, coming to kill you all

* * *

**A/N: Almost a month. I'm sorry. I just have a lot of things going on in life called END OF TERM. And a few other things. **

**The Vigilant: I... don't think I know what you mean. That was a very... interesting suggestion...**

**theworstisgoingtohappen (it's not, don't worry): Well, I was going to do Ares instead of Thor here, but once I read your request, I've decided to save him for later. **

**Butterflies765: Yay! I love making people happy! **

**Goal: 15 favorites or 15 reviews by 2020!** **(Oh oops. I didn't reach that goal. It's okay, I wasn't really updating much anyway.)**

**\- asianboiwithmath**


	21. Christmas Special!

**A/N: I'll keep this short. I've been really busy the last few weeks, with term ending and midterm exams, and I haven't had much time to write. So a week before Christmas, I gave up on writing another letter and decided to make three chapters dedicated to Christmas. I will update every day for the next three days. This is a short and cute series of stories, and so don't expect much from them.****Also, I've been reading the comments. I can't even PM him/her about the NSFW comments he/she is leaving. So a warning to everyone, this story is strictly rated T. (Please PM me on how to delete comments if you know how)****Anyway, pure fluff for the next three chapters, everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy was gonna get killed by the one he loved the most. Not the best way to go out. He blamed his ADHD for it. Christmas shopping was hard enough without being a demigod.

Percy ran through the aisles of Olympus-mart, looking for something, anything, to get Annabeth. He already checked Godtube for presents to give a daughter of Athena. And Hephaestus-TV had nothing good. It never has anything good on.

Percy checked his watch (compliments of Poseidon). He still had around 5 minutes before they would kick him out.

"Owl blanket, some history books, Athena plushie," Percy muttered. "Fake Daedalus laptop?"

None of those sounded good to him.

The clock struck 9, and he was ushered out by a fellow demigod employee. Ugh, New Rome citizens were always in such a hurry.

"All right, time to bring out the big guns."

Percy pulled out a prism and drachma from his pocket, and said a name he knew by heart.

From the other side of the rainbow, a figure appeared.

"Percy!" a familiar voice exclaims.

"Hey, Mom. Listen, I'm kind of in trouble right now. Can you help me pick a present for Annabeth?" Percy said.

"Oh, Percy, did you forget again? You do this every year!"

Percy groaned. "Mom, just help me decide on something to get her."

"Well, what's your favorite memory with her? Choose something that represents an important part of your… adventures."

He thought for a moment. And it came to him. "Thanks, Mom, see you later!"

He swiped his hand through the mist and ended the connection without waiting for a reply.

He almost cartwheeled as he headed towards the pet store, he was so excited. This Christmas was going to be a memorable one for sure.

* * *

"Alright, Percy, what's the big surprise? You literally look like Dakota on double the Kool-aid," Annabeth said. Percy led her, blindfolded, into the living room of their apartment.

Percy just let her see for herself.

"...A cardboard box? Is this a joke?" Annabeth asked.

"Open it," Percy invited.

She did as Percy asked and shrieked at the tiny bundle of fur inside.

"Oh, my gods, Percy. Did you get me a cat? That's a cat. Oh, gods, it's so cute!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Percy just smiled and waited. Annabeth picked up the cat and started cuddling it. "Percy, you're the best. I-I can't believe it. This is the best Christmas ever. Oh, what are we going to name him?"

"He already has a name."

Annabeth looked puzzled. She read the name on the collar.

Small Bob, it said.

Annabeth's eyes welled up with tears and she hugged Percy so hard, he thought he would cough up his ribcage.

"Best. Boyfriend. Ever. I love you," Annabeth whispered.

And those words were all Percy needed for Christmas.


	22. Christmas Special! Again!

**A/N: Second story of my three Christmas themed chapters. Sorry i was late on the update, my fanfiction broke...**

* * *

**Enjoy! And Merry Christmas, everyone!**

* * *

Christmas at camp was… interesting, to say the least. Everyone rushed around camp with various decorations: magical torches, ornaments made of real precious metals, eggnog landmines (only the Ares cabin knows how they work, and they won't tell us).

People kept getting tangled up in wires and some went into the bathroom with a face full of soot after working on the Christmas tree. Seriously, what was up with demigods and unstable decor?

Every year, the campers would decorate Thalia's tree. This year, they decided to get creative and decorated the daughter of lightning herself. She looked grumpy when she woke up to 20 campers holding lights and ornaments, but secretly, she enjoyed it in the end.

Leo didn't participate, mainly because he was busy setting up fireworks with the Hephaestus cabin. And he was also pretty busy trying to learn the lyrics to "Girl on Fire" but with "boy" instead of "girl."

Percy and Annabeth were at Sally's for Christmas. They said that they would come back to count down until midnight with everyone at camp, though. Because normal people do that, right? It's not just for New Year's, right?

Demeter cabin was busy doing… other things. Something about Nico and Scrooge?

The Apollo kids would shoot Christmas light arrows over everything. The god himself made a haiku this year.

_Christmas is awesome__Celebrate Jesus's birth__He doesn't exist though_

"Thank you, fellow demigods! Thank you, this wouldn't have been possible without you guys!" he had said.

The campers muttered their agreements, just to be respectful. Some bowed.

And as the countdown until Christmas began, Percy and Annabeth arrived with Sally and Estelle to see the fireworks.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_

The sky was lit up with bursts of bright color. Explosions rang throughout the camp as everyone's faces were painted in light. The Hephaestus cabin went all out this year, with pictures of Greek heroes dancing across the sky.

Santa Claus made a cameo in one with Percy at Polyphemus's cave.

Hugs, promises, kisses were shared in the dark long after the last of the fireworks sizzled out. And they were left under the light of the moon and stars.

Christmas for the demigods didn't just mean gifts and celebration. It meant that they were alive in this world. A hundred warriors against monsters that never really die. It symbolized hope, a flicker of light in the darkness that is the cruel reality of the mythological world. It was a gift just to see the next day.

Every generation of demigods keeps the true meaning of Camp Half-Blood's Christmas alive. And they'll always fight back against the forces of Tartarus to save their world.


	23. LOL SORRY

. . .

Long time no see.

Uh, thank you to JPAnderson for reminding me to, y'know, update you guys. Yeah. And all you get is a shitty apology letter.

It's been close to 4 months. I took a hiatus from writing because my grades were falling apart. And now I'm back. I missed writing. I missed getting your crappy comments about fricking requests that I never get around to.

Well. I'm active now. And abandoning this fanfic. Should I put it up for adoption? I don't really know because this was just a way for me to have fun writing and stuff. (Probably not, but I guess if I get a PM or comment on this saying they want to adopt it I'll let them.)

But good news! I'm not going away forever! Again!

I'm currently in the middle of a huge collab with a lot of people. It'll be my best work, with me actually trying to write a good story. We just started planning, so expect the first chapter to come out by next month.

It's a three-part story, AU, PJO. Written by Altair, Nix, and Sunnyboi (me).

Yes, that was an advertisement. Yes, I am not ashamed.

Sunnyboi (my new nickname), over and out.


	24. Final Note

For the last time, this story does not call out non-canon shippers. That's fine with me, and I support a few of them. But please, READ THE DESCRIPTION! This is not my opinion! It's just a what-if story. What if the demigods had access to fanfiction and could write to the authors? Ok? So no more hate for me supporting only canon ships and trying to change others' opinions. BECAUSE THIS FANFIC IS NOT ABOUT THAT.

**FINAL EDIT FOR AN INDEFINITE TIME PERIOD**

This is here to officially say that I'm abandoning this story. I honestly don't know when this would've ended since there are so many possibilities for new chapters. But yeah, R.I.P. story. Thanks to everyone who stayed here until now.


End file.
